


Lazy summer day

by BillieBleu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a day off, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluffier than I thought it would be, Hand Job, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Alec, Top Magnus, explicit sex scene, i guess, soft, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: It's basically 24 hours in the life of Malec. Alec has a day off. They stay home. Not much happens. Just pure domestic bliss. I considered leaving the sex scene(s) to another chapter so that the people who wish could just focus on the domestic, very GA content of the rest of the fic. But to me the smut feels coherent with the rest. It's the natural next step. So I kept it all in one shot. You'll see. I hope. I haven't written a fanfic in like 10 years, so would absolutely love your feedback.I also made a playlist specifically for this fic. You can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcITNmxzbBg&t=0s&list=PL4Q5HbMbv90niPdwYyXWHH2Y3g7KUaAox&index=2





	Lazy summer day

He heard a clink and suddenly became aware of the warmth of the sun on his face. He kept his eyes closed, turned around and buried his face under a pillow, knowing full well – in the back of his head – that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He suddenly felt an intense fatigue washing over him. Tired of his body and mind immediately on alert at the quietest sound, tired of being physically incapable of sleeping for very long. Ever. Not even on a day off. He felt the weight of his job – not his duty, not his calling, but what then felt like his job, in the most soul-crushing sense – on his shoulders, wearing him out. He suddenly wished for a Mundane life. Wished for a longer life expectancy, retirement, time – time to do nothing, to exist, to rest. He sighed into the mattress. He breathed in and out a few times – deep breaths – and focused on the warmth of the sun on his skin and the promise of a beautiful day, on the light feeling of the sheets on his body and the fluffiness of the pillow under his head. He listened to himself breathe, and then heard the sound of a chair’s legs being dragged on the floor for an instant, somewhere further away in the apartment. The study. Magnus. 

Alec smiled, sat up and got out of bed quickly. Not paying attention to the bright sunlight that blinded him for a few seconds. He stretched, put on a tee-shirt lying on a chair in a corner of the bedroom. Without thinking about it, he made the bed, smoothing the creases in the blue silk sheets, tightening the angles. He peed and brushed his teeth. He considered taking a shower, but then decided to take one after breakfast.

He went into the kitchen, cleaned the last traces of Magnus’s first coffee of the day at the bottom of the Italian coffee maker that was already on the counter, and made some more. He listened to the silence and the sounds of appliances that broke it. He used leftover bread to make French toast. Minimalist and practical from his fashion choices to his cooking – even when he was trying to do something nice – he only used eggs, milk, and sugar. No spices of any kind. He watched the butter melt in the pan for a while before getting on with it. While the bread was cooking, he rinsed out the strawberries Magnus had bought and took out their stems. He made lemonade out the limes that he could find. When it was all done he placed the strawberries in a bowl on the table, and the French toast on a plate next to the maple syrup and icing sugar. The lemonade in a pitcher next to the Italian coffee maker. Two mugs, two glasses, and two plates with utensils. And napkins. He looked at the table for a second. He liked the obviousness of this, of his everyday gestures all aiming at someone else with him not even having to think about it. The comfort of this symmetry. He made his way to the study with a smile on his face. He knocked softly and opened the door. Magnus raised his head from the potion on which he was working. He smiled.

“Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?”

“Not enough,” Alec answered, standing in the doorframe. “I made breakfast. Come.”

“I smell coffee,” Magnus said as he rose from his chair. 

He hummed, content. He interlaced his fingers with the Shadowhunters’. Closed his eyes as he kissed him softly on the lips. Alec smiled into the kiss. As he felt himself lean into it instinctively. As they melted together – just slightly.

“I’m starving,” Magnus announced.

Alec watched him sit down at the table and poured coffee into his mug.

“This looks delicious, Alexander. Thank you.”

They ate and Alec felt peace soothing his mind the way he had soothed the creases on the bed earlier. It felt like everything was in its right place. Magnus facing him, in a place that was home. He felt a rush of warmth towards the warlock and took his hand. A rare gesture, not motivated by anything other than the fact that he wanted to, that their hands fit just right together.

After breakfast they cleaned the table and kitchen. Magnus did not offer to use magic. He wanted this – these minutes spent with Alec doing something so trivial yet that felt like a testament to their intimacy, not because cleaning was intimate but because of how they did it. Their gestures reflecting each other, the to-and-fros between the table and the kitchen, the unspoken synchronicity as one brought back the plates and the other the mugs, as one cleaned the table while the other washed the coffee-maker. Afterwards, Magnus accompanied Alec to the bedroom. He undressed him slowly, matter-of-factly. Put the tee-shirt and boxers in the laundry basket in the corner. He then proceeded to take off his own silk robe and underwear. He also put them in the laundry basket. In the meantime Alec had taken off the warlock’s necklaces and put them away before coming back to him. Magnus then cupped Alec’s face in both his hands. He looked at him for a few seconds. Not saying anything. Just looking at his face, his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. Then he smiled and took Alec’s hand. 

“Come on, Darling.”

He led the way to the bathroom. He waited for the water to be warm before guiding Alec into the shower. He followed him in. Alec turned to face him. Magnus passed his hands into Alec’s hair, helping the water make it properly wet. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Magnus took the bottle of shampoo. He poured some. Rubbed it in his hands a little, feeling the Shadowhunters’ eyes on him. Alec lowered his head to let Magnus apply the shampoo on his hair. The warlock made sure not to miss a single strand of hair. He massaged Alec’s scalp softly. Alec groaned. He sighed later – a happy sigh – as Magnus used the shower head to wash off the shampoo, leaving only the smell of sandalwood behind. With the hot water running down his back, he felt some of the tension there melt away. He found Magnus’s lips with his own and closed his eyes again. Staying very still. Some more tension left his body. Magnus then took the soap. He rubbed some in his hand a little bit. He started at Alec’s neck, focused. He watched the tiny bubbles form on Alec’s skin as his hands went down the Shadowhunter’s arms, his chest, where his hands traced soft patterns. Applying the soap from his shoulders to his penis and his testicles, gently. Magnus took the soap in his hands again. Rubbed some of it in his palms a little. Alec knew to turn around then. He let Magnus softly wash his back, from his shoulder-blades to his buttocks. Sliding his hand chastely between Alec’s cheeks. Alec turned around again to face the warlock. With some more soap on his hands Magnus squatted down and applied the soap to Alec’s thighs. Alec slid a hand in Magnus’s hair. The warlock looked up and smile at him. When he got to Alec’s feet, the Shadowhunter pressed his other hand to the wall, better to raise one leg first, then switch to the other. Letting Magnus run his fingers on the sole of his feet and pass between each toe. Magnus applied soap on himself quietly, as Alec washed the soap off his own body. Alec then used the shower head to wash the soap off Magnus’s body.

“Thank you,” Alec said before they left the shower.

“Anytime,” Magnus replied as he grabbed clean towels – both immaculate and fluffy.

Alec wrapped one around his waist and used the other to pat Magnus dry. He cupped Magnus’s face in his right hand and brushed his thumb over the warlock’s cheek. Smiling. He kept his eyes open as he kissed Magnus’s lips. Repeated, delicate kisses. Magnus hummed, content.

They went to the bedroom and both got dressed. Soft fabrics, light, and a little oversized. 

“I have a few orders to finish, you should sleep some more,” Magnus said afterwards, squeezing Alec’s arm softly.

“Alright. I’ll just take a short nap on the couch,” Alec said. “I’ll probably try to see if I can get some work done before, though,” he added.

Magnus checked on him a little while later. He found him fast asleep on the couch, with a stack of paperwork on his stomach. He picked it up. Put it on the coffee table lightly.

Alec woke up to the smell of lunch coming from the kitchen. His sense of smell was the first on alert. It took him a second or two to remember where he was, that this was his day off, that Magnus was here. The thought comforted him. At that moment he heard the music coming lightly from the kitchen, and Magnus humming along to it. He got up and stretched. He was surprised to find a table and chairs outside on the terrace. And the table set already. He walked over to the kitchen.

“It looks good,” he said looking at the quinoa salad and side of grilled veggies on the counter, standing right behind Magnus and placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

Magnus took a breath and closed his eyes for a second at the touch of Alec’s lips on his skin.

“How are you feeling?” he then asked, adding the finishing touches to the two quinoa bowls in front of him.

“Good. Better,” Alec answered. “Did you finish everything you wanted to do?”

“I did!” Magnus said, relieved to be done with work. “And I have no commitments for the rest of the day.”

“I’m glad.”

They took the bowls, plate of veggies, water, and leftover lemonade to the terrace. The sun was high in the sky. Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes as they sat down – his cat eyes, golden in the sunlight. Magnus still glamoured them in public, but sometimes when they were alone, on particularly peaceful days, he’d leave them unglamoured, his face without make up, his hair natural. Alec took pleasure in seeing him that way – vulnerable, but also open, to him, to what they had. Trusting him without effort. Alec looked into those eyes for a while.

“This is perfect,” he said, taking Magnus’s hand.

And Magnus knew this was not just about the quinoa salad or the table set on the terrace. This was about the warmth of the sun on their skin and the tingling where Alec’s lips had kissed him earlier. Sleeping together, breakfast together, shower. It was about the quiet certainty of the feeling that they shared, about what did not need to be said. At the beginning in public they were made to be very conscious of what linked them, had to learn to tiptoe around the consequences of showing or not showing themselves together. This led them to many different places where no one knew them, where they were free. It was a very exciting time. But recently they had found that they didn’t need to make the decision to show or not show themselves to the world anymore. That their intimacy, the way each one’s presence echoed the other’s, how their actions seemed to find resonance even when they were not together could not be faked and could not be hidden. People – even strangers – knew, immediately, what they were to each other. Free from that pressure they could just be. And this – the sun and the table and their hands entwined, their lips and the smell of sandalwood – this was obvious. There was no need to talk about it, to debate it, to go off into the world to escape people’s stare or show their new lives. They did not have to do things all the time either. They could just be. Together. And yet existed as separate entities, attracting each other, but never feeling the need own or possess or show that they owned or possessed. They were not inseparable because there was no doubt here, in either of them. This was it.

Magnus smiled. They ate. After lunch, after cleaning the table and kitchen, they settled in the living room. On the left end of the couch, Magnus was reading a potions book, occasionally taking notes in the margins. Alec, his head on Magnus’s lap, was going over the rest of the paperwork. He quickly fell asleep though. Magnus looked at his chest falling and rising regularly. Listened to his breathing. He thought of the beginning of what they had. The excitement to show him the world and for the world to see him. The tingling he felt in his fingers being out in public with him. This had passed though. They still went out. They still travelled fairly regularly. But it did not feel like they were in any hurry anymore. They took their time. It was okay to sleep long hours. It was okay to stay home. Simply being able to have Alec’s head on his lap felt exciting. The hope for a similar moment in the coming days felt exciting. Alec had unwittingly, with his mere presence, stripped away layers of Magnus’s previous certainties and desires, baring them down to their most basic essence: being with him, being with him, being with him. Prague or Bangkok did not matter. Not anymore. And in return, Magnus felt like he had watched Alec – unconsciously probably at first, and then perhaps consciously – reject what could have been an obvious impact of a Shadowhunter’s dangerous duty, the need to rush into everything, to do everything, to be bold even in private. Alec still had a fierceness to his feelings, but their expression was soft. His gestures were still determined but he had taught himself to slow them down. With Magnus he had learned to use his time the way a Mundane does, with no rush. Confident in the future, content with the present. Both accepting the possibility of death tomorrow and enjoying the simple pleasures of today. This was the life he wanted. Safe and quiet. He would welcome his end without regrets and that made him peaceful. Probably the original meaning of Memento Mori / Carpe Diem, Magnus thought.

The warlock had changed positions. Falling asleep on top of Alec. He soon woke up though. Thinking they would be more comfortable in bed for a nap. He woke Alec up with a hand over his heart and soft kisses on his cheek. Whispering encouragements to get up and go to the other room. Alec hummed at the touch and let himself be guided into the bedroom. They lay down on their sides, facing each other. Magnus cupped Alec’s face with his right hand. Brushing his thumb over Alec’s cheek. Looking into his eyes. Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus softly on the lips. He smiled as their lips parted. Looking into the warlock’s cat eyes. Magnus in turn leaned in. 

“You can go back to sleep now, my love,” he whispered against Alec’s lips.

He closed his eyes. Kissed Alec. They exchanged more lazy kisses. Alec never answered. He felt the light of the afternoon coming through the blinds, warm against his skin. Magnus’s skin next to him interspersed with golden patches where the sunrays hit it. He kissed the exposed bits. The neck, the temples, the wrists. Delicately. Slowly. When he finished he sat up. He took off Magnus’s top. Magnus was now on his back. Alec hovered over him. He kissed the golden parts he’d missed, that were covered by his clothes, that had now changed locations as Magnus had changed position. A collar bone, a nipple, a spot near where Magnus’s belly button would have been. Magnus had a hand in Alec’s hair. He had closed his eyes. He sighed happily when he felt Alec finishing to undress him, taking off his pants and underwear. Alec stopped before going any further, a question in his eyes. Magnus opened his eyes. Saw Alec’s expression. He opened his own legs up with his hands.

“Please,” Magnus said. Not begging. Inviting.

A minute later Alec placed a kiss on the head of Magnus’s penis. He then moved up to kiss the warlock on the lips softly. Looking him in the eyes as his lubricated index sought entrance into Magnus’s anus. He pushed in delicately. Magnus let out a moan. Alec closed his eyes and shivered. They stayed like this for a moment. The blood rushing in their veins at the promise of more, a counterpoint to their slow and deliberate movements. Alec started pulling his finger out and pushing it back in slowly. It lasted a while. As if the motion had become automatic, like that of a clock’s hand, slowing time down. Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hands. Alec placed regular kisses in his palms as he opened him up. And when it almost felt like time had stopped, and the only sound in the room was their slow breathing, Alec pushed a second finger in. Magnus gasped quietly. He buried his head in Alec’s neck. Alec loved this. He started opening his fingers as he pushed them in. Soon he was pushing a third finger in. Magnus’s moans resonated in Alec’s ear. Alec crooked his fingers inside Magnus as he pulled out and pushed in. Their erections touched. Sending shivers in them both. 

“Now,” Magnus said under his breath. Eyes closed, hands grabbing the sheets.

Alec placed a kiss on his chest as he pulled his fingers out of Magnus. He took his lubricated penis in his right hand and aligned it with Magnus’s entrance. He slowly pushed in. Two things existed for Alec now: Magnus’s moans in his ears and the feeling of his penis brushing against the walls of the warlock’s tight anus as it filled it. Magnus bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s back. Feeling tense muscles under his hands. He then wrapped his legs around Alec, seeking contact. Everywhere. Alec started pulling out and pushing in. Languid thrusts. Taking his time as Magnus held on, whimpering softly against his temples. After a while Magnus distracted Alec with kisses on his face and neck and shoulders. He placed his right hand on Alec’s buttocks. And surreptitiously slid his hand between Alec’s cheeks. Alec continued pushing in and out slowly, only letting out a groan and coming to a stop when he felt the warlock’s magically lubricated index finger pushing inside his anus. He looked at Magnus. The warlock had a mischievous smile on his lips. Alec laughed. A clear laugh that turned into a giggle and soon a moan as the tremors of laughter reached his body. Making his penis move inside Magnus, and his anus tighten around the warlock’s finger. Magnus moaned in turn. Mouth open. Inviting. Alec kissed him as he started thrusting in and out again at a similar pace. Knowing each other so well, knowing Magnus’s body so well, meant Alec could easily find Magnus’s prostate. Without changing his pace, Alec adjusted the angle of his thrusts. 

“Like that,” Magnus said under his breath. 

His eyes fluttered shut as Alec kept lightly brushing his prostate with each languid thrust. Savoring it. Intent on the moment. Magnus met this rhythm with his finger for a short while before adding a second finger in. Alec tried to relax and keep going. He kissed Magnus’s neck, his jaw, his lips. Breathing in as he pulled out, breathing out as he pushed back in. At the feel of Magnus’s third finger inside of him, a deep blush covered his faced and he stopped breathing. Magnus pulled him back down for a kiss as he started moving his fingers again. Alec moaned into the kiss and broke it. He started caressing Magnus’s wet penis with his right hand. Magnus stopped him.

“Let me,” he whispered. Looking into Alec’s eyes. Taking his fingers out of him.

Alec blinked. He slowly pulled out of Magnus with a moan. Magnus immediately missed his penis inside of him. He sat up and kissed Alec with his eyes closed. He slowly pushed the Shadowhunter against the bed. Alec was now lying on his back where Magnus had been moments before. The warlock on his knees between his legs. Magnus opened Alec’s legs a little wider. Alec’s feet were flat against the bed and his knees up. Magnus leaned down. He opened Alec’s cheeks. Placed a fond kiss to Alec’s anus which fluttered in reply. Echoing Alec’s loud moan. Magnus sat up again. 

“I’m going to push my penis inside of you now, love,” he whispered in Alec’s ear.

“Yes!” Alec moaned. Eyes shut.

Anticipation made his hands grab the bed sheets. His hips automatically rose up. Magnus placed his lubricated penis at the entrance of Alec’s anus. Just as Alec had done earlier. He loved the symmetry of this. Giving and receiving, in turn and simultaneously. He delicately pushed in. Moaning. Looking intently at his penis disappearing inside Alec’s anus. Almost surprised at this familiar sight. Once he was fully inside, he looked up at Alec. There were tears in the Shadowhunter’s eyes. He leaned down to wipe them away with kisses. He looked back at the place where his skin disappeared inside Alec’s skin. He hoped Alec felt the way he did before. The burning, stretching, loosening. But also like this – the point where they were joined together, the friction of Magnus’s skin against Alec’s clenching walls – was the center of their universe for now. Like everything had led to this. Every heartbreak and every encounter, every fight and every celebration. Even if it was not true, he liked to believe in it.

“I’m so lucky,” Magnus whispered. “I get to do that.”

After a short while, he started moving. Languid thrusts at a pace similar to Alec’s earlier. Focus on skin rubbing against skin. Alec’s hands in his hair, on his shoulders, on his neck.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered.

Soon he found Alec’s prostate. And his pace accelerated a little. Encouraged by Alec’s soft whimpers – his anus tightening around the warlock’s penis.

“This is perfect,” Magnus whispered. Out of breath. Eyes wide.

When he knew that the moment was coming to a close, he slowed his pace down a little. Making it last.

“I can’t wait…” Magnus started, under his breath.

On other occasions, he would have told Alec that he wanted to hear him reach release, relief. On other occasions, he would have told him his intention to use his own mouth to clean Alec’s sperm afterwards. But this was not that kind of day. Yet as if he’d heard him Alec moaned. A loud moan. Ending almost in a sob. As his penis twitched a little. The warlock felt Alec’s anus clench around his penis. He moaned in turn. Alec put his right hand on the small of Magnus’s back. Magnus took this as an encouragement to accelerate again. He kissed Alec’s mouth as his motions grew faster.

“Focus on me,” he told Alec. “Close your eyes.” His upper body very still, while his pelvis rocked up and down, like waves to the shore. His penis trying to find a way closer to Alec. “Can you feel how I move inside of you?” Alec nodded with fervor. “There is nothing else.” Alec moaned. “I’m not going to touch you.”

Magnus became aware he himself was very close all of a sudden. Alec’s now almost constant whimpers told him he was in a similar state. He decided to thrust a few times directly towards Alec’s prostate, with more strength this time. He watched with a fond smile as Alec’s face contorted a little. Alec’s hand scratched his back as he kept going for a few thrusts. Ribbons of sperm shot between them. Alec’s anus clenched around his penis again, which made him see stars. And his motions very soon became more erratic as he felt his own sperm shoot out of him and fill Alec. When he finally came to a stop and blinked to see again, Alec’s hands were cupping his face and he was rising his head to kiss him softly. Their rapid breath intertwined and their foreheads touching as they closed their eyes. Magnus knew the high he’d just experienced blurred his mind and made him romantic, but he couldn’t help thinking that this was it. That if his life had ever tended to anything it was this. He suddenly thought of Plato’s Symposium, but quickly opened his eyes to come back to the present.

He found Alec looking at him, still a little out of breath. Still holding him. He kept looking into his eyes as he pulled out of him. Alec made a face but did not move. His anus fluttering around the absence of Magnus. The warlock now sitting between his legs saw that. That and his own sperm starting to leak out lazily. He looked at it for a second. Then got rid of it with a flick of his hand. And leaned down to place another chaste kiss on Alec’s anus. Alec closed his eyes and breathed in between his clenched teeth. Magnus moved up and looked at the sperm on Alec’s stomach and chest. He kept his promise to himself and licked Alec clean. Slowly, gently. Under Alec’s gaze, his muscles contracting at each touch. When he was done, Alec still on his back, Magnus went to lie down next to him on his side. The Shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the warlock who put his head and left arm on the Shadowhunter’s chest. Alec took a deep breath.

“Thank you,” he said.

“My pleasure,” Magnus replied with a mischievous smile.

Alec tightened his embrace as Magnus put his left leg over Alec’s. Magnus fell asleep first. Alec was still focused on the tingling in his whole body, leftover of the moment. Magnus was right. Perfect. Alec felt a new energy flowing through his veins. He had trouble falling asleep. He was surprised to find his thoughts lazily wondering about how he could make Magnus feel that good the next time. The fact that their lives, following their will, had taken a quieter turn, that their intimacy had grown stronger, did not mean they had less sex. On the contrary, he was fairly sure they had more sex than they used to. Particularly on lazy days like these. Having forsaken the pressure to stay busy and do things all the time. Slow and soft, sometimes desperate and rough, on the couch, on the bed, or against a wall. They loved each other in the kitchen against the refrigerator, or on the terrace in the late afternoon sun. In the bathroom under the hot water, or on the floor after a night apart. They would often smile as they came across the invisible memories of these moments all over Magnus’s apartment. Alec let himself think about the future, which he seldom did, hoping for a long series of these days. Winter afternoons under a blanket by the fire place. The faint smoke of hot tea rising from cups on the coffee table. The warmth of Magnus’s skin keeping him close. And warm summer days like these. Cooking him breakfast. Walks in the park when it’s not too hot out. Holding hands. And more sex. Often. 

When he felt Magnus stir on top of him he didn’t remember falling asleep. Magnus feeling him move underneath him hummed, content. He smiled against Alec’s chest. Eyes closed. Alec intertwined their fingers. He brought them close to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of Magnus’s hand. The warlock chuckled softly. After a short while of Alec tracing light patterns on Magnus’s back with his left hand, Magnus raised his head.

“Let’s take a quick shower and then we’ll make dinner, alright, love?” Magnus suggested.

“Yes, please,” Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus got up. He looked at Alec’s naked body as the Shadowhunter got up too. He found it beautiful. Felt something stir in his lower belly. He placed a kiss on Alec’s neck. Led the way to the bathroom. Alec applied the soap on his own body, wrapped in his own thoughts. He finally looked up to find Magnus looking at him. A fire burning in his cat eyes. He finished washing up. Taking his time. Feeling a twitch in his penis as he passed a soapy hand on it. Magnus’s eyes, still staring, did not miss that. He immediately took a step towards Alec. Alec felt his back touch the cold wall as Magnus advanced towards him, facing him. The warlock took a final step, placing his right leg between Alec’s and his left one next to Alec’s right leg. Before Alec could react, Magnus had placed a hand on his chest and the other on the wall. He rubbed his growing erection against Alec’s right thigh with a moan. Alec’s eyes widened at the sight. Magnus repeated the motion. Alec watched Magnus’s erection harden. Magnus stopped to look at him.

“Do that again,” Alec asked softly.

“Yes, please,” Magnus replied. Slightly out of breath, but with a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Magnus placed his right hand on the side of Alec’s neck. He kissed him on the lips as he rubbed his penis against Alec’s thigh against. He let the kiss last through Alec’s hum and his own moan. He slid his tongue inside Alec’s mouth while rubbing himself against Alec again. He moaned with the desire for more friction. He took a small step back looking at his erection. Alec moved fast then. Exchanging their places. Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise. His back suddenly against the tiles on the wall. Alec already had a hand on his shoulder. He immediately placed his right hand on Magnus’s penis. Smiled at the warlock’s small gasp that turned into a low hum. The remaining soap serving as lubricant, he started tracing the length of Magnus’s penis with his index finger. Sending a shiver down Magnus’s back. The warlock could not prevent his pelvis’s instinctive thrust forward. Alec wrapped his soapy hand around Magnus’s penis. He slowly started moving it up and down. He let Magnus thrust as much as he wished as fast as he wished. Barely moving his own hand at all after a short while. Once they found a regular pace Alec started catching Magnus’s more and more frequent moans with kisses. His tongue inside Magnus’s mouth. His free hand in Magnus’s hair. He could perceive the reactions of Magnus’s body in the noises he made that he could feel in his own mouth. 

“Come on,” Alec whispered. 

He pumped at Magnus’s erection with vigor a few times and felt it twitch. They both watched as sperm shot out of it and was immediately washed out by the water coming from the shower head. They both watched as it went down the drain. 

“Thank you,” Magnus finally said.

“My pleasure,” Alec replied. 

Alec helped Magnus shower. Applying soap on the warlock’s back and arms. Watching with intensity as Magnus washed his own penis.

Once they were out and dry, back in their previous clothes, they headed to the kitchen. They made mushroom risotto and two tiny strawberry pies from scratch. Music playing in the background. Tasting everything the other was preparing. Stopping often to kiss. Sometimes small pecks. Sometimes longer kisses. Eyes closed. Their attention entirely set on the contact between their lips. They set the table outside again. During dinner they watched night fall on the city. Life below seemed so far away that it could not burst the bubble they had created for themselves. They were safe for the rest of the evening. It was difficult at the beginning of their relationship not to talk about the outside world, about work, on his days off. Of course, he told Magnus everything on regular days and the warlock occasionally helped out. But Alec’s few days off had now become a sacred time in which he only wished to exist in limited settings, bubbles, that excluded his work. Magnus respected that. And his siblings had learned to respect it to. At one point during dinner, Alec leaned forward and placed his hand on the table, palm up. An invitation. Magnus smiled. His own hand delicately sliding into Alec’s. They both squeezed the other’s hand. They chuckled at that.

“We have to think about what we’d like to do for date night next week. It’s 5 days away,” Magnus said as he took a sip of white wine.

“Any ideas?” Alec asked.

“How about Hong Kong? Granted it’s much different than in the early 1990s, but there are still back streets where the heat, and the humidity, and the chaos, and the people, and the garbage, and the overwhelming smell of food are still the same as they were 25 years ago. We can leave the rest to the expats.”

“I’d like to see that,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled. After dinner, after cleaning the table and kitchen, they settled on the couch to watch a Wong Kar Wai movie. Alec could see that Magnus found Tony Leung very attractive. It made him smile.

Later Magnus watched as Alec washed his face and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. They went to bed together. Lying on their side. Facing each other. They kissed. They closed their eyes. Both thinking about the last time they were in this position. Alec felt his toes curl at the memory.

“You know, I never wanted it to end,” Magnus said finally. “And also I wanted it to end now. Because I thought I wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.” 

“You mean the sex or today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this. It came very naturally to me. Might write more fics as follow-ups (or prequels) to this one.  
> Now let's give credit back where credit’s due – a few turns of phrase are taken from other sources. The whole “melt into each other” is from Harry Potter and The Cursed Child. The whole “Being with him” x 3 is borrowed from Now Is Good.


End file.
